Life after Life
by levy120
Summary: It wasn't on purpose… rather like a newfound instinct that XR couldn't defy. No matter what the voice in his head wanted to make him believe – he didn't like this. - Merry Christmas, Spirit-of-Twilight ** Nos-4-A2 is gone; Vampire-XR is his heritage.


AN:

_This fanfiction is dedicated to _**Spirit-of-Twilight**_, because she is the very only reason this was finished. Without her, I would have dumped this about five times already – Have a very happy Merry Christmas, dear =)_

_Furthermore I'd like to thank AgentCat, Kiyoshi and Little_Link for putting up with me during the progress of the fic and _Saria_ for doing the Beta x3 (which isn't the version you see right now, but will be edited in once I'm through with the adaption)_

_And now before we start – I'd like to give the credit of the furnace scene to _cheriestar_ because this was inspired by "Delirium"  
_

_Warnings/Disclaimer  
Angst, Death, Disturbing Content, XR/42, Vampires and so on  
Fiction Rated: T  
Target Group: BLoSC fans and BLoSC "beginners"_

_Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and all its characters belong to Disney/Pixar.  
Life after Life (the song) is from the Dracula Musical  
_

#****

Life after Life

"Little one, you rat!" Nos-4-A2 screamed as they increased the heat of the furnace. "Don't think this is over!"  
XR scooted up to Booster, hiding behind his left leg. The little robot had never seen his arch enemy so angry and desperate.  
Technically, he couldn't see him in first place because the villain was stuck in a glass-box which again was locked into the furnace. But still...

The vampire crawled towards the glass, smashed his claws against it causing the glass to crack which could be heard quite well outside. The little robot stared at the huge oven.  
His arch enemy was in there.  
Trapped... in a glass box...  
In the furnace...  
And still XR didn't feel safe.

"Curse you!" echoed from the inside of the oven and for once this hadn't been directed at Buzz.  
"I condemn you, XR."  
The little ranger jumped. He'd never heard his name out of the vampire's mouth before. Golly...

There was clicking inside of his brain-chip, words Nos-4-A2 actually didn't say..._  
/ This isn't a funeral, it's more of a christening. / _

-  
The day after, XR and XL were playing poker together when the older one of the brothers started,  
"So he's gone now."  
XR nodded, playing his card, "But I don't like this... I think it was too easy..."  
XL looked at him blankly.  
"Some things in life are easy," he said, slipping a card out from under his scanner, "Looks like I'm winning."  
"Nos-4-A2 always wound up coming back somehow... I'm just afraid he might do it again."  
"You're just a scaredy-cat. He's melted after all."  
"You wouldn't say that if he actually managed to bite you when he had the chance." XR bashed his card on the table, "it's no fun!"  
"Oh, it can't be too bad..." the fax machine murmured, musing over his brother's latest move.  
"Can't be too bad?" XR pushed himself up, chuckling over XL's simple-mindedness, "I can show you what's 'not-too-bad'!"

XL looked up at his brother and dropped his hand as he noticed two little fangs which were NOT supposed to be there.  
He drove backwards with great speed, hitting the wall, turned around and disappeared in forward motion out of the room, "Da-had!"  
XR sat back down wondering what could have probably scared his brother so badly. His eyes then fell back on the table smiling.  
Whatever it was - it made him win the entire pot.

"Daaaad!"  
The commander dropped his pen as an overacting fax-machine bumped into him.  
He shot a glare at XL.  
"XR is trying to bite me!" He yelped tugging at the Commander's left arm who ripped himself free from the little machine.  
"He's probably just playing a prank on you," Command Nebula barked, turning away. The blasted desk had been annoying enough already, he didn't need a fax-machine bothering him as well now, "besides I'm not your dad!"  
"He's got FANGS!" XL insisted and made the angered up man put down his pen.  
"I don't care!" he then barked at the office-machine, "See if you want something, then go and tell the LGMs."  
"But…"  
"No buts! Now leave me alone!" the Commander yelled, causing the desk to whip slightly.

The little robot scowled at his father and then drove off, heading for the science bay.  
Something was wrong with XR, he'd noticed that… and he'd find out what was wrong. He'd proof THAT something was wrong with his little brother, to XR, to himself and to the rest of the world.  
Determination grew on his face.  
The LGMs would find out for him. And they would proof then that he wasn't the only failure around. They would take care that his dad didn't prefer his little brother anymore.

-  
"Hey!" XL blurted into the science bay where the LGMs usually were teeming. And they were right now as well.  
"XR has fangs!" he exclaimed to no one in particular and soon had earned everyone's attention.  
"XR is not supposed to have fangs," the LGM who stood closest to the fax machine stated.  
"I knoooow!" it snapped back. The little mechanics exchanged looks.  
One that XL had not been paying attention to, poked him in the back.  
"We'll take a look at that."  
"Good," XL stated already feeling victorious for no apparent reason.

-  
Later this day a certain robot-ranger had been dismissed by his team to meet with the LGMs.  
While a few had been distracting him, checking his front for bite-marks, one LGM had scurried behind XR and took off his jetpack.  
"Hey, what… what's that?" XR snapped, grabbing it back and clinging to it, "I need that!"  
"You dooon't" the LGM said, while another one made him drop the equipment.  
"Do too!" XR insisted pleading as he watched another LGM carrying his jetpack away.  
"You're off duty until we finish examination," another one explained dryly making the little robot gulp.  
"Examination?"  
Three LGMs then shoved the still stunned ranger into the charger.  
"We'll start tomoooorrow."  
"Nono, wait…" XR wanted to jump out when he found that the charger was already lifting. To prevent a crash he pushed against the inner surface and pressed himself into the back of the charger.  
"What do you want to 'examine' at all?" he desperately asked from up above, but was left without an answer. Tipping his right foot he leaned back. The charger tilted along and spared XR a view at the plain ceiling while he murmured some possible curses that he didn't understand himself.  
If they would just give him an answer for once.  
They never did and he was used to it by now, but it still pissed him off.

His clock-device read 9:32 AM when 42 entered the science bay. XR blinked at her sight.  
"What... what are you doing here?" he squeaked as she looked up at him being stuck in the charger.  
"I was told that you didn't feel so well, so I thought I should spare you a visit." She put up a perfectly innocent smile, "That's what friends do."  
"No, they don't" XR looked around hastily, "Who told you?"  
"Everyone knows it..." 42 shrugged.__

/ Choose our prey carefully /  
No...

"Don't you have work to do?" XR asked perspiring.  
42 tilted her head, looking up at him skeptically.  
"I just wanted to look after you."  
XR turned away as well as he could.  
"Listen, if you don't feel alright..."  
"I'm perfectly fine!" the ranger snapped closing his eyes.

_/ And let it begin... /_  
"I'm fine..." he repeated himself, hissing, waiting for 42 to leave.  
"Alright then..." she finally gave in, disturbed at some point.

For a moment XR's energy ran cold, voices echoing in his head.  
"Don't let her go, you fool!"  
He cringed, hammering against his helmet, hoping the dumb sound would drown out the voices, yet he couldn't make them disappear.  
XR bashed his fists against the charger leaving a cry of despair.  
42, meanwhile, in the hallway, froze at the sound of this and turned around.  
Sobbing, XR slumped back into the charger which suddenly lowered itself. No one was there to lower it though, XR was all alone. He didn't ask for it to lower... yet he did want it to. Something inside of him did.  
He activated his optics again. Red light outlined the silhouettes of the machinery around him.

XR didn't want to see the red light, so he shut his optics again. Not for long though, as his body read signs of energy sources all around him.  
Prying he first blinked and then stared at the sight before him. The science bay was all lit up, as if every single light source in the room just had come to life. It devoured the red glow he himself had given.  
And still no one had been there to turn on the light.  
XR jumped out of the charger, scooting around, searching for someone, anyone who dared to play a prank on him, but yet again he found that he was alone.

Did he perhaps...?

He faced a nearby monitor which was displaying a plain window and focused. As it started to work, XR drove back in terror until he hit the wall._  
/ This is the prize I give to you. /  
_

"XR?" the robot turned around in surprise as he found 42 coming back for him. He caused the door to close.  
"Hey..." she knocked, "I heard you scream, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" he answered from the inside.  
"Don't lie to me!"

Looking at the ceiling, XR let the door open again, yet turning away as she came in.  
She tilted her head, looking at him for quite a moment. He didn't move. Carefully, silently, without him even noticing she drove closer and placed a hand of his shoulder.  
He squeezed his optics shut as this brought some unpleasant memories back, while 42 turned him around.  
"Be honest," she insisted watching as XR slowly opened his optics again, scanning her while thinking of a reasonable response.

"XR, your eyes..." 42 then noticed backing away a few inches, voice trembling.  
"What about my eyes?" XR asked dryly, keeping them on the female robot, seeing how the red light rendered her delicate figure.  
"They're... They're..." 42 closed her own, shaking her head, "See, I really gotta go... you're right I have a lot of work to do and..." she had already turned around to roll away when the ranger had grabbed her wrist. She jerked one, two times. It was a firm grasp.  
She helplessly stared back at XR.  
These eyes, these blazing red eyes...  
"What is wrong with you?" she whispered.  
"Please," XR started, ignoring her question, "Don't let me lose you again."  
Taken aback by an answer like this 42 gave in as XR softly pulled her close.  
"I missed you," he said, voice shaking as his head leaned against his helmet.

He had already let her go.

Pity rose in the robot-lady and she started to stroke his shoulder. Pleading, the ranger opened his eyes. 42 held her breath for a moment, taking off XR's helmet. She then placed a kiss on his forehead as far as her body allowed to.  
"I'm sorry, XR."  
Whimpering, trembling he embraced her. How long had he been yearning for a moment like this? How long had he been waiting? And he enjoyed this moment, hoping for it to last. He could stay forever like this, right here, right now with her in his arms._  
Forever and ever... until the sun stops shining..._

His head - that had rested against her monitor before - sank down in relaxation and landed upon her dainty shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking around, head twitching.  
"XR?" 42 asked as she noticed his strange behavior, "What's wr..."  
She couldn't finish her question as she found stinging pain numbing her entire body.  
"Wha... What... stop that!" she yelled in panic as good as she still could, but didn't achieve anything.  
XR, holding the jerking body firmly, was enjoying the first time what it was like to feed. The cold energy tickling his systems... this was even better than the moment before that he'd enjoyed so much.  
Actually, the little robot didn't feed on her directly - he wasn't going to drain her completely.  
He just wanted to make one thing clear.

"Resist me not, my dear," he whispered close to where he suspected her sound-input to be, "for you are mine."_  
/ Go and quench your new thirst, drink the blood of the innocent. /_

-  
XL drove into the science bay carrying some big rolls of paper.  
"42, what takes you so long? The copies are d..." he looked up to spot them together, in a tight embrace and leaned the paper rolls against the wall disgusted.  
"I guess I better go."  
XR looked up at the sound of his voice, eyes flashing a warning at him.  
His brother froze, eyes wide open.  
Déjà vu? No it wasn't exactly like this, back then it was...  
The ranger snarled, causing XL to throw over the rolls.  
Dad didn't believe him the last time, he thought he might be playing a childish prank... but someone had to believe him... someone!

Not paying attention to where he actually headed he sped through the halls. He didn't care in what sector he might end up just as long as it was as far away from his little brother as possible.  
The fax-machine then was stopped abruptly as it rushed into someone. The robot immediately put himself behind the young blue-haired cadet who was shaking her head, looking at the office machine behind her. It appeared to be terrified.  
"Vampire!" it squeaked with an awfully high-pitched voice, but the word alone caught the blue-haired girl's attention.  
"Where?" She asked, putting herself up.

-  
When XL came back, sneaking behind Savy all they found was 42 leaning tiredly against the wall. He sped up towards his boss, examining her and then blankly informed her that the copies she ordered had been done.  
The young cadet meanwhile had been lurking around, watching for the vampire she'd been told of. Grumping she put down her wrist laser, moving over to the victim. Holding the robot-lady while getting her away from the wall to look her over. And there on the top back of her torso she found the indication.  
"There," she told XL, pointing at the back of 42's shoulder, "Bite-marks."

-  
XR, meanwhile, still in the science bay hid in the shadows._  
/ You're only the spearhead – the first of my kind. /_

The little robot glanced back at 42, blinking slowly and then alongside the wall making his way slowly towards the door, taking care that the sound of his treads wouldn't give him away. Once he reached his destination he closed the door shut, locking the three inside.  
He kept staring for it quite a while.

Pure survival instinct had kicked in once he'd seen Savy and he wasn't quite sure why. They'd always gotten along quite well. Anyway, it was more intelligent to keep distance now, he didn't exactly want to introduce himself as Nos-4-A2's heir to her.  
Pah… heritage.  
The little ranger threw himself with the back against the door. He needed a computer. A private computer, that wasn't connected with Star Command. He knew that one of those always was at the cargo hold…

He plugged himself in and only a few seconds later a mass of ones and zeroes had appeared on the display rushing along. This sight might have given any organic a headache by now, but not XR. To him it was a clear picture of files and datas.  
He took another nervous look around. Except for the computer's light and the one of his own optics, it was dark, no one to be seen. He then faced the screen again.  
The little robot started his search for the "Dark Master" files. He'd deleted them so often by now, but they proofed to be even worse than a virus for they infected his whole system once activated and always wound up coming back after he had deleted them. Even though he knew where to look for them, he couldn't find anything this time, so he extended his search, during the progress finding some recordings he had taken at some missions.

A video, he remembered this one. He'd used it as an evidence for the Wirewolf existence, not quite a pleasant memory. Along the files were some photos of crime scenes and their securing. It were quite a lot of them, more than he'd expected. And then, the ranger stopped at a file of the Star Command family picnic. He straightened himself only to slump back again, biting his lip causing some sparks. The robot yelped as he noticed that it hurt now. Rubbing his chin he mused over the picture in front of him.

How long it had taken them to convince Dad…  
He remembered every second, every argument. He'd a playback function after all. And as so, he'd remembered this day.  
The only thing that kept brightening the room was the flickering light of the monitor as the dull red glow disappeared when XR had closed his eyes to review the memories.  
Images of this day…  
Images of his team…  
Images of victories…  
Images of 42…

The little robot gulped, pushing himself from the chair, looking around again.  
He didn't mean to… he was afraid… it had been a mere prevention of losing her again, it…  
Golly, did he start to vindicate himself now?  
Sweet mother of Venus, he was guilty and he knew it.  
Sobbing he drew in his limbs and rested his head halfway in his torso. No one should see him like this.

-  
Time had stopped for XR. He had no idea how much time had passed, nor did he notice when the door to the cargo hold opened, brightening it to a certain extend but far enough to reveal a working computer that illuminated the body of a sore and tired looking robot-torso.  
Heading for the robot-ranger the large figure entered the room.  
"XR?", he poked said ranger slightly.  
Nothing.  
He gave it a second try, thereby causing the robot to fall off the chair but before it would hit the ground the small ranger had been caught by two large arms that lifted his body and held him like they were about to rock a baby.

-  
The big ranger put XR's helmet which he had brought along back to where it belonged and then glanced at the mess on the computer-screen.  
Balancing the robot in his right arm only the ranger managed to flip the wrist communicator open. Another light to shine in the darkness, a small light of hope for his friend. The ranger kept staring at XR until a face flashed up on the communicator.  
"What's the matter, Booster?"  
The Jo-Adian turned to the communicator, a helpless expression drawn on his face.  
"I found him."  
"Good, we'll meet at the science bay."  
Booster nodded and watched as the transmission was cut off by the other end. He then followed the wire that connected XR and the PC, hesitated for a moment and then pulled it out. The screen went dark, drowning the entire room in darkness again. The big guy hadn't known that all of this code had been XR alone, he'd expected the computer to be running along.  
A frail red light was throwing Booster's shadow on the wall, obviously from a rather small source. However it caught his attention. His little robotic friend glanced up at him drowsily and Booster could have sworn to find a hint of anger in the way XR had looked at him, yet he pushed that thought aside.  
"Hi, buddy," he smiled starting to walk, "Don't you worry, it'll be alright."  
Without responding, the robot ranger took a last glance at the computer before Booster closed the door.

When they entered the science bay, XR found that everyone was still there… and even far more people had arrived. Among some LGMs his team was there now, XL was talking to some LGM, Savy was playing with her plug… where did she find that one again? And there apart from the rather busy group was 42, clenching her left shoulder with the right hand and staring at XR bewilderedly, fearfully. The little robot-ranger tried its best to avoid her glance, as good as possible turning away, as it proofed unsuccessfully though, since she came rolling up to him.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" she barked in an all too familiar harsh tune.  
"That wasn't me, I swear!" XR squeaked still not daring to look at her.  
"Oh, you know this is strange, because _I could swear_ that robot just looked like you!"  
Booster set a warning look at the robot-lady as XR started to squirm in his arms.  
"Don't you give me that look," 42 dared the Jo-Adian, "I'm the victim here!"  
She then turned to XR again.

"You had me worried, XR, and that's your answer?" she asked in a more calm, yet kind of sad voice, pointing at her shoulder which XR didn't notice, "Why, thank you!" she snapped, turning around. Checking after her ex had proofed to be a mistake in first place.  
The robot-ranger then turned around glaring out of Booster's arms, ready to jump off any second if his big friend would let him.  
"Don't give me that tone!"  
She stopped, glaring back.  
"I give you every tone I want," she stated showing her best 'you-can't-touch-me' attitude.  
"We'll see about that," XR hissed, baring his still new fangs at 42, resulting in Savy pulling her out of his sight and shoving the plug, she once had slain Nos-4-A2 with, in his face. He hissed at hit, backing away. Booster didn't quite know how to react but figured it would have been a bad idea to let the robot go now.  
"I would hate to use this, so be nice!" she said, demonstratively showing the button to turn on the power-absorption-stick.

The little robot gave her a glare as Savy was slowly pacing backwards, without putting down the plug, to Buzz and Mira. Once she reached them, Savy nodded towards 42 and XL, "You better get them out of here."  
Buzz hesitated a moment. He wasn't used to get orders from a cadet, but as proven Savy seemed to know what she was doing. Buzz himself had to admit that he didn't quite know how to deal with his fellow robot-ranger's situation, so he took the girl's suggestion and together with Mira evacuated the science bay.  
"So what, you're gonna play exorcist now?" XR smirked, eyes gleaming brightly.  
"If that's what it takes…" the girl answered, getting back on the robot as she tightened her grip on the plug.

"Saying you wanna kill the little one," the robot stated dryly, causing Savy to lower her weapon and Booster to stare.  
"What?" she asked rising a brow.  
"You're not going to, are you?" Booster wanted to reassure himself, stepping back a little, hugging the robot like an old worn out stuffed animal.  
Savy looked down at the absorption stick, biting her lip._  
/ And see what damage you can do. /_

-  
Buzz and Mira were caught off guard when Booster stormed past them, leaving Savy getting a hold of the science bay's door frame.  
"You easy mind!" she yelled after him, getting Buzz's attention.  
"Drop that attitude, cadet! What happened?"  
Savy glanced up at the superior.  
"Hard to explain," she then excused, earning some demanding expressions.  
"That's Nos-4-A2!" she then exclaimed.  
Mira disbelievingly glanced at Buzz, while XL started to scurry aimlessly around not knowing if he should be happy now, because he'd been right, or scared, because of the actual situation.  
42 instead drove towards the group, hands coupled, "Nos-4-A2?" She couldn't remember why but that name seemed familiar.

While Buzz was giving Savy a lecture and XL cleared up his boss, Mira decided to page Booster. Said ranger was still on the run. He wasn't the fastest, Savy would catch up easily with him if she wanted to, what made Booster a good runner were his whole lot of energy and determination.  
"Where are we going?" XR asked in a tone, Booster wasn't used to know.  
But he knew better after all. If Nos-4-A2's… whatever announced Savy's plan to cause XR's death, it had to mean that his little friend was still in there somewhere. He just needed some help.  
"We're visiting your dad!" the big guy answered hoping this would ring a bell.  
And indeed, XR's eyes started to flicker for a moment.  
"Dad?" he whimpered.  
Booster smiled down at the little robot when his communicator interrupted the peaceful moment. While still running, the big guy managed to flip the display open, just to find it was full of noise and soon blacked out. Stunned, the Jo-Adian stopped running, keeping an eye on the dark display, tipping on it for a few times until XR closed it for him.  
"I wouldn't rely on that," he stated, face kept down._  
/ They will fall - one by one. /_

"I can't connect to Booster!" Mira interrupted her captain's discussion. Buzz blinked and then tried out his own communicator.  
Nothing.

"Craters…"  
"I also can't get through to XR…" the Tangean stated as Savy exclaimed: "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
The girl then took back her plug from Buzz's hands and sped forward.  
"Savy, wait!" he yelled after her, grumping, "Patience!"  
Buzz followed her, along with Mira on his heels.  
"If everyone's chasing the criminal…" XL sped behind 42, "then who's staying with the victims?"  
The robot-lady pulled herself away from XL, shooting a glare at him.  
"Did you at least do the copies?"

"You see… Dad wouldn't be glad if he found out about the latest… incidents," XR nodded to himself while the wires of his arms had slung around Booster's throat.  
"Make sure he won't know about it," the little robot said casually, tightening the strings a little, "are we clear on that?"  
Booster nodded hastily, biting his lip while his eyes couldn't find a place to fix on.  
It was then when a laser-blast caused the robot to hit the ground.  
Booster got rid of the wires and stared at the rest of his team in awe.  
"Buzz! Mira!"  
The little robot looked up at him from the floor, got on his feet and scooted off.  
"He's getting away!" Mira insisted on following the fellow ranger but Buzz kept her from doing so by putting a hand on her shoulder. He then looked at the Jo-Adian.  
"How are you, Booster?"  
"I…" he was bumping his index-fingers against each other a few times, "I'm worried."  
Buzz then looked behind his back and turned to face the big red guy again, "Have you seen Savy?"  
Booster shook his head, "No," he answered uncertainty in his voice, "Why do you ask?"  
"We lost track of her," Buzz explained, "and as of now XR is in danger."  
"Endangering if you ask me," Booster had to admit, rubbing his still hurting neck.

The little robot sped through the halls of Star Command, passing some offices and earning some surprised faces, but yet he didn't let himself be stopped.  
He needed a computer, not the archive of the cargo hold, that's where they'd look first now.  
In front of him a ranger was just leaving his office, carrying an empty cup along, he was probably going to get himself some coffee. Without further thinking XR sped behind the ranger's legs into the room and locked the door.  
Panting he took a look around.  
A PC; bingo!

He slowly drove towards it, sat to the chair and plugged himself into the still running computer.  
If he at least found something… He would delete it and would be done with it. But he didn't find something in first place.  
For a moment he was staring at the lines and codes in front of him before he collapsed on the desk, sobbing.  
Soon the tears had drained him to such an extent that he automatically switched into standby.

"42 hates me, XL hits the road if he just thinks I'm there, Booster is afraid of me and Savy is even going after my life… what else does it take for you to find peace?" XR yelled defeated at the blurry image that reflected from the metal. He had found himself in a cabinet of metal, though from its reflection, it looked like he was trapped in a box of milk glass. Ironically he wasn't trapped in a furnace…  
"I'm a vampire," the blurriness responded. It's movement seemed so unreal and fuzzy… in fact it made him FEEL fuzzy a little, "I will never find peace."  
XR paced before the metal plate as his reflection stood still, watching him from every direction.  
"Neither will you," it then continued out of a sudden, voice deep, making the robot stop for a moment. XR's head jerked up as he drove to one of the metal plates pushing his hands against it. Definitely metal.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked as if he'd just been challenged.  
"Don't tell me you're not enjoying it," the reflection accused him, crossing its arms. From the bare sound of its voice the little ranger could have sworn it was smirking.  
"Of course not!" XR yelled after he truly had to muse for a moment.  
"Why, you're lying," the robot behind the frozen glass mocked him, false pit in his voice.  
The blurriness started to move again, making the image seem so distorted and when it stopped moving it mirrored XR's position.  
The robots left hand slid down, the right one remained at the wall, as so did his reflection's.

The LGMs had checked him, there had been no bite-marks nor could he find the "Dark-master" files. No one commended him to do this stuff, yet he couldn't believe himself that he possibly could be the string puller of this. He didn't _want_ to believe it.  
But he couldn't deny it.  
His dad would have shut him down if he'd got to see him like this, and he just wanted his daddy to be proud of him. It was just natural that he didn't want to see him now... but how come it resulted in something like this?  
XR leaned his forehead against the glass of his helmet. When the little robot looked up again, the reflection was gone, leaving only the glow of his own red light.  
XR pushed himself from the wall.  
"This conversation never happened!"

-  
When the robot optics lid up, he found himself in a puddle of water. It was a dream… just a dream. Yet it was some heck of a dream. Slowly the ranger removed the helmet and spat out his own tears, musing.  
Right now he felt weak and hollow. He hadn't charged this night and besides…  
XR stroked his storage compartment.  
He was starving.  
The ranger knew that he couldn't just go to his charger now. They'd be waiting there for him, probably setting a trap.  
And after all he too, just wanted to live…

It wasn't long after, when XR was sure he heard talking in front of the door.  
"You're hungry," a voice in his mind whispered making XR shiver.  
"Yeah, so?" he asked, searching trough some of the lockers. There had to be some stuff with batteries.  
"These voices are synthesized"  
"So, WHAT!" XR snapped, slamming the drawer shut. The little robot jumped back in the seat and crossed his arms. No batteries.  
"You're hungry for the hunt," the voice resounded in his mind. It echoed for a long time, the kind of echo that would make you dizzy.  
The robot stroked over his torso. He was hungry, but did he really need to go "hunting"?  
The voices reappeared back to him. Apparently not, since the prey was coming to him. He drove towards the door, making it open a slid so he could peek out.  
In front of the door two cleaning devices had met. It were tiny robots, even smaller than himself, that remembered him of the kind he'd once seen on that heck of a speeding ship.

Interrupting their discussion XR simply pushed the closer one of them to the ground by its back, making an escape attempt impossible. The other carebot didn't do anything until the bigger robot's eyes filled the hallway with a red glow, staring his colleague down.  
Right now XR was too fixed on the little thing before him, that he couldn't even be bothered by its in panic fleeing friend.

"Feel the drill of your teeth."  
The sound of these whispers had become so eerie, almost incomprehensible. The volume was fading away more and more sending shivers down XR's spine for he still knew what they told him. The little ranger stared down at the robot. While XR was heavily breathing, his chosen victim had forgotten to – not that he needed to in first place. It merely stared back at him in a frightened sensation, like a deer in the headlight.  
Pity was starting to rise inside of XR making the sound of the whispers turn into an angry yet convincing hiss.

"There is no place for mercy!" It was a sharp tone that made the ranger forget about the actual situation.  
"And now… make it last!"  
"Shut up!" XR yelled, earning a pathetic look from the cleaning robot beneath him, "I don't need your instructions!"

The carebots optics lit up for the split of a second and then went dim until they extinguished completely._  
/ Every night someone new, every victim a midnight feast. /_

The ranger's head still rested on the small robot for quite a while. He was tired, and still hungry, yet he couldn't take this any longer. Releasing the bot from his fangs he found that his victim was dry already. He couldn't let it go, neither could he just leave it there now. People would get suspicious, so he dragged the empty shell along back in the office, locking the door shut.  
Now he couldn't just leave it here as well. Remorse was bad enough already, so he rolled over to the desk, pushing the robot in the biggest of the overfilled lockers.  
He didn't need to see the dead body, for the sole memory of this experience made XR cringe already. And it was sure to him, that he wouldn't forget so easily.

The robot then slumped into the chair, staring into space. He felt so hollow…  
"You will get used to this," the voice answered.  
"But I just…"  
"You will have to get used to this," the voice repeated.  
XR gulped.  
"If you don't we both will have a serious hunting problem!"

-  
XR was browsing through his equipment. There had to be something useful…  
A brazing device – too hot…  
A buzz-saw – he didn't need to become this brutal, did he?  
A grenade – sure blow away his pretty face!  
He sighed, slumped back and started to play around on his fangs. Nos-4-A2 once used them as drills, maybe he could just unscrew them…

He kept twisting one fang while the robot absent-mindedly left the bureau. His clock read 10:23 PM. No one was supposed to be here anymore expect for a few exceptions who used to meet at the cafeteria. Most of the rangers slept at their own homes, XR knew better for he stayed at Star Command at night.  
Not paying attention to where he was heading he softly bumped into another ranger.  
"Can't you pay attention?" he barked drowsily and put his helmet back on while getting a hold of himself before he would fall over when he looked up to spot "Savy!" who glared at him.  
Blast!  
The girl forced him back into the still open office turning the plug on during the progress.  
"The time of feasting is over, bot-killer!"  
How did she… of course! That other carebot.  
"Feasting? This was barely worth to be put on a diet!"  
Did he really say that?  
XR stopped when he hit the table, discovering that Savy was going to trap him in the office, blocking his only possible escape way.

The robot drove back, hiding under the desk to find that he just chose the best possible mouse-trap as a hidey-hole. And Savy was stalking around the furniture like a cat, with the difference that she wasn't intending to play with her prey. XR knew it wouldn't take her long to figure out that she was flexible enough to get him even under this table. The ranger didn't want to hurt another friend, yet this time he couldn't really think of another option. His guns popped up as he rolled out of his hideout and barely gotten out he had to dodge Savy's next attack. This time he escaped behind the other side of the desk, calculating from which side Savy would strike next. When she attacked him from the right XR jerked back, one of his guns knocking over the chair as it got entangled in the backrest and accidentally giving a shot which Savy managed to leap out of easily. The robot retrieved its guns again, for he found they were only in the way.

Before the ranger could think again he found himself pinned to the ground, Savy above him ready to strike the plug.  
"This is for XR!"  
"You're doing it wrong!", the robot yelled in protest.  
Before the plug could reach his chest, XR had grabbed it. It was starting to drain his energy through his hands and it was painful from the start, but still better than a direct hit.  
His arms soon started to shake and to give in. Unaware for Savy, who was too focused with her vengeance, XR scanned the room before he set a swift kick to get rid of Savy for a short moment. The cadet didn't give him much time to roll over and sped away with his jetpack, gaining height not until he started up.

The little girl knew that she couldn't catch up with the robot anymore so as a last instant she threw her plug…  
and hit.  
The robot though, could still make his escape through the door that had closed before Savy could reach it.

XR on the other side of the clanging door was cringing on the floor like an animal caught in a snap trap, making his best attempts to get rid of the power-absorption stick, but it either proofed to be magnetic or he was getting too weak to simply shove it aside – or both of the above.  
In his desperation he bumped off his helmet against the wall, struggled towards the plug and bit. This should keep him alive… if just a little longer… or probably not.  
The plug was still draining more energy out of him than he was able to get back. Desperately he shut his optics down and soon both machines stopped working.

Meanwhile XL had convinced 42 to let herself get checked by a file scanner. Instead though he'd been leading her to Commander Nebula's sleeping chambers. One of the few exceptions that stayed at Star Command. The female robot pulled herself away when XL started to hammer against the door, yelling a "Daaaad!"  
"Are you crazy?" she hissed with him ignoring her. She then grabbed his hand making him stop with this horrible noise.  
"Listen," XL then started up, "Someone has to stop XR or he'll keep attacking robots."  
42 let go of the fax-machine, rubbing her left shoulder while she kept glaring at her colleague. Soon the frown had changed into a musing expression.

XR didn't know what time it was when he got conscious again for his clock-function wasn't working anymore. He felt dizzy and drained… he could barely move and he was stuck on something…  
And his mouth hurt… his teeth… his… fangs.  
One more reason to get rid of them.

The ranger pulled at whatever they were stuck in and couldn't hold back a yell of pain. He remembered now. He DID try to get rid of them. XR pushed them back again to where they probably belonged. His right fang was dangling loosely around and the robot couldn't make it fit anymore. All this electricity must have fried some of the small stuff…  
That fresh gap burned worse then fire!  
But the little robot knew that there was no way back now.  
He gave himself a countdown and then in one swift move ripped the part off – including one of his fangs. He immediately tried to stop the oil that was starting to well up, taking a glimpse of the evildoer and yelped in panic as he recognized it as Savy's plug.  
Savy's offline plug.

The robot calmed down a little, checking the device. From its settings it was supposed to be "on", but it didn't work, not that XR would mind this precious little circumstance. However, to be on the safe side the ranger turned the plug off manually since he didn't trust this peace. Still dizzy XR put his helmet back on and scanned the surroundings. He was sitting in a corridor, in front of a closed door. As he tried to remember anything he jumped at the memory of Savy being stuck in that room. His ranger programming told him to check after her, his survival instinct though, told him to run away.  
Hesitating for a moment he then cautiously knocked against the door.  
"Savy?" it sounded casually and calm.  
Nothing.

The ranger knocked again, a little louder this time, "Savy!"  
Still the awkward silence didn't fade away. Disturbed the ranger drove back. This would be about the right time to give in to his instincts now. After all, he could still send someone else after her, he didn't need to free her by himself.

Soon a group of grumpy rangers who had been interrupted during her chat in the cafeteria by an anonym hint concerning a captive had broken the door open. What they found was a blue haired young woman, around the age of a teenager, sleeping in front of a working PC which's screen was covered with error messages.  
She seemed to sleep peacefully now, but traces on her skin led to the conclusion that she had cried not too long ago.

42's hands were so tiny, XL would have never thought that her grip could be this painful.  
"Stop whining," she advised him letting go, after she'd dragged him from the door. XL rubbed his wrists glaring up at the female robot.  
"See, XR's team takes care of the situation, you don't need to panic the people everywhere!" 42 then lectured the fax-machine, not mentioning that she was afraid about her own carrier. It certainly wouldn't make a good impression if her file contained information about a vampire bite.  
XL wasn't in the mood for a discussion like that. 42 might have been his boss, yet she wasn't his mother. If she wanted to lecture somebody so urgently, should she lecture XR. He was the vampire after all! Not him, XL, he was the BIG brother after all. He was older! He did need no lecture! So when he tried to simply roll away, 42 stopped him again,  
"See, I know you're scared about yourself, but do you really want to make XR angry with you?"  
XL stopped, shooting her a glare.  
"Think for a minute, XL," she then sighed, "I don't believe he'd be too fond of you grassing him."  
The fax-machine turned around again, "He won't find out," ready to roll away when the female robot yet again held him back.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
Now XL wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he did know this expression.  
"See," 42 then brought him back, "Why don't you go and check for the post."

-  
XR couldn't remember the last time he'd been so panicked. Well, of course there was his very first encounter with Nos-4-A2, but that one was beyond comparison anyway.  
Star Command's halls were empty and made the sound of his treads echo loudly as he rolled by. He scanned his surroundings for life-forms all the time, trying to avoid them. In all his concentration on empty ways he didn't pay attention to where he actually headed and soon had landed at a dead end.  
The briefing room.

_"Everyone knows it,"_ he remembered 42's words. The robot drew in the scanner again, leaning against the wall. Now that his treads didn't cause any noise he could hear the life forms he'd scanned before talk. And he knew these voices.  
Carefully he drove closer to take a peek… and indeed, there was his team sitting. They looked tired and beaten, half laying on the big table in the center of the room.  
Normally, XR knew that he could always trust his team. Normally was a word he started to use often lately, for there was nothing he could consider normal anymore after the last 30 hours. Or what felt like that.

Mira sighed heavily. "When do you think he'll strike again?"  
The head of the little robot sank halfway into its torso in remorse. After quite a while of awkward silence, Buzz's communicator rang. XR's head popped out again, his two little eyebrows twitching unevenly. He caught the signal…. He hadn't even tried to.  
"Lightyear here, what's the matter?"  
"We're done with the examination," an unfamiliar voice answered.  
Examination?

"She couldn't give any trace of his current position, but she described his moves as defensive," the voice continued and XR understood. THIS kind of examination.  
"Did you find him? Is he with you?" a girl's voice suddenly appeared in Buzz's voice output. It sounded worried. The robot rather expected Savy's voice to be angry.  
"Nothing yet."  
XR shook his head. This was so wrong! He'd never heard his captain so faithless before. The robot shut his optics and drove in.  
"You're searching for me?" his basic programming made him ask, though is voice-box seemed to rebel a little.  
In just the split of a second XR had earned everyone's attention. The thing he'd always was going for, but not under this circumstances.  
"XR, are you alright?" Mira asked, embracing him.  
"Negative," Buzz said, "We found him." and closed the communicator.  
The little robot only cared about Booster's reaction who still sat at the round table, staring over at XR. The tiny ranger then hugged Mira, looking over her shoulder to Buzz with pleading eyes, "Make it go away!" and then buried himself in Mira's arms.

"It's probably the best if we keep you away from other robots for a while." Buzz suggested, patting XR's shoulder. It was then when Booster stood up, not directly moving to the robot, but giving him a nod.  
"I didn't tell your… dad."  
The robot's mien turned into an expression of deep regret.  
"But you've caused quite some talking," Buzz started, standing up, "The Commander probably soon wants to know what's up with the rumors."  
XR faced the ceiling, eyes flickering weakly between the yellow his team was used to know and a frail green. He also had gotten rid of his left remaining fang, though XR was sure that it would drill up again, sooner or later.  
Booster now walked towards the group, lifting XR out of Mira's lap, hugging him.  
"Just promise to never ever scare me again like that."  
The little ranger didn't quite know how to interpret his best friend's request since it could mean so much coming from Booster's mouth.

A peaceful moment of silence passed, when Buzz walked over to the two friends, poking XR in his back.  
"So, how do you feel about a visit with the LGMs? If they can't help you, I don't know who does."  
XR thought about it, scanning through the room while he did so, before he simply nodded.  
"Yeah, that's… that's probably the best."  
They had wanted to check after him anyway.  
A big grin-like smile then appeared on Buzz face.  
"Good!" he exclaimed, hardly patting XR's shoulder who flinched at this gesture, "So let's go."  
"Wait," XR interjected, "it's in the middle of the night, they won't be…"  
"They've been waiting for you," Booster cut him of with this typically soft tune of him.  
The robot blinked in surprise and was, still taken off by this news, carried to the science bay.

The LGMs scurried around him, musing, taking notes, musing even more.  
"So?" XR then threw in, since he was becoming tired of all the "Hm"s and "Oh"s. From the corner of the science bay came an LGM walking over to him and put a ring of garlic around XR's dome who started to examine the new accessory skeptically.  
"In how far is this supposed to help?" the robot asked, tugging at the garlic-ring.  
"It's a veggie," one LGM cleared him up.  
"Yeah, but I can just take it off," the small ranger demonstrated doing so.  
The little group of LGMs mused for a moment. One of them took the garlic ring, while another one opened XR's storage compartment so the first one was able to shove it inside, mixing it with its other content, during the progress bringing up some stuff that actually was supposed to stay hidden.  
"Hey!" the ranger snapped, shutting himself again, nearly pinching the LGM's arm.  
"You'll need a while to find that again." It answered casually.  
XR's team looked at each other in confusion.  
"You're sure it's…" Mira started, just to be cut off.  
"It's a temporary fix," the LGM explained, "until we finish examination," another one continued.  
That word again. XR tsked.  
"Alright," the robot then gave in, repressing a sigh, "I just hope this stuff doesn't molder."

The team had met at the cafeteria to celebrate this at least partly victory. After all, Buzz figured that all of his team members needed a little boosting of their faith. When Booster had gotten his utterly huge sandwich and Mira her salad, Buzz went off to get something and returned with some chili – which was of course nothing compared to Cosmo's, but it would do – and a can of oil, so that XR wouldn't have to go for himself. Even now that the team was having him back, his friends wanted it to stay this way and therefore kept their eyes on the little robot.

Buzz sat down at the table with the waiting team and put the oil can on it, pushing it into XR's direction. The little robot just stared at the can of oil before him, drumming his fingers on the table. He was so hungry…  
Right now he felt so much more like a victim than the carebot must have felt. The carebot… 42… XR's dome clanged against the edge of the table, his face showing signs of disgust and guilt.  
"Your engine will break without oil," Buzz wanted to encourage his little fellow-ranger, whose head clanged against the glass of his helmet. He shut his eyes, pushed his left hand against his dome as if trying to fight against a headache and reached out for the oil with the other hand. He was trembling so hard. Mira pushed the hand with the oil can down to the table, yet it didn't stop shaking. Booster noticed water filling up XR's dome and removed the helmet so it wouldn't gather and harm his systems.

"I'm tired," the robot whimpered putting the oil can aside, "Do you think the LGMs will allow me my charger?"  
Buzz turned the oil can on the table, looking at it carefully. His little fellow hadn't had a drop.  
"Well, it's better you charge this way, than…" Mira hit him in the arm.  
Buzz scowled at her for a moment, then lifted the oil can and let some drops fall upon XR's horribly jarring joints. The robot shut his optics in relaxation, earning some smiles.  
His captain then sat back, looking at the can again and then to the sapless ranger in front of him.  
"Good night."

-  
Behind the little robot the door shut, leaving him alone in the science bay. No one waiting for him, no one setting a trap and there was his precious charger. He sighed heavily and then drove towards it, making himself cozy and turned it on. As expected, it just wasn't the same, but it would be enough to make him live through the next day. The little robot had prepared for what was going to come now.

"I can handle it, see!" the robot bragged before his reflection, proudly showing his one remaining fang, proudly emphasizing that it was the only one left.  
The blurriness tsked him.  
"Are you going to starve yourself to shutdown?" it asked him in a mocking tone.  
Taken aback by this response the small ranger needed a moment to find the proper answer.  
"I'm not starving!" he then uttered, "I'm recharging - right now!"  
"You're not compatible with this kind of energy anymore," his reflection hissed.  
The ranger looked at his reflection skeptical.  
"Why not?" XR grumped, "It's energy, like any other."  
The blurriness started to move, circling the little robot like a predator. The movements were so blur in motion that it made XR feel dizzy again, like the first time. It made them look like they would duplicate.  
The robot shut his optics, clenching his teeth!  
"Why don't you just give me an answer?" he yelled. The sound of wind rushing through his head drowning the question in its noise. The robot believed to hear a faint voice, commenting something about feasting, he couldn't get the other stuff.  
XR thought he might become crazy, if he hadn't known better and for what he knew he already was crazy. A sole sough remained as the ranger opened his eyes dizzily. And what he saw made him blink in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" XR asked shocked, drawing further back in his charger.  
"You called for me," 42 answered blankly, expressionless and still being so dangerously close.  
XR would have expected her to at least shrug, which wasn't the case.  
"I… didn't call," XR stammered, just to get no reaction. He took a good look at her face. These colors weren't natural.  
"I called her for you," the voice explained as if it was the most natural thing ever.  
XR gritted his fangs.  
"You sadistic jerk!" the ranger hissed to the voice in his head who just responded with an echoing laughter. The sudden outburst caused 42 to roll back a few meters.  
"Don't give me that tone!", the voice hissed, dangerously pitched, "It was you who'd chosen her after all."  
XR was granted a moment of silence.

"The first ones are easy prey," the voice explained after it finished mocking.  
Right now, XR didn't know if he was awake or still dreaming. He secretly wished for the latter.  
"For they are loyal."  
He gritted his one fang that had showed up again, trying to screw it loose.  
"I... I order you to stay there!" He then spluttered at 42 and when she did so, he focused on his tooth again. He desperately closed his eyes.  
"You ARE going to starve yourself to shutdown!" the voice yelled.  
"Then be it so..." XR insisted. He was a ranger, he wasn't made for _killing_!  
While he was still busy with his tooth a sharp pain ran through the robot's entire body, making him collapse inside of his charger. Energy was sparkling around him, tickling him softly, as if it was mocking him.  
"There," the voice started again, "You fool."  
"What?" XR cheeped loosing part of his vision, "What did I do wrong?"  
"I told you you're not compatible with this kind of energy anymore!" the voice threatened, "The fangs provide a filter for your system."  
XR immediately let go of the little sharp thing.

Despite his previous orders 42 now rolled over to him, lifting the tired ranger from the floor. The little robot stared up at her weakly, giving her a tired smile.  
She examined him for a moment and then, much to XR's surprise, opened his storage compartment.  
"That's private!" He protested, too weak to actually stop her from rummaging inside of it. It wasn't long after when 42 pulled out a white ball of... no, a ring of garlic. XR tried to grab a hold of it, but found that the robot-lady had already tossed it away.  
Hastily he started to scan the room for it. He could have sworn that his vision had this red touch again, though he had to admit that he felt better with a sudden.  
And that stupid voice had disappeared.  
The robot closed his eyes in relaxation, stroking 42's right arm.

-  
His clock device was working again and read 6:00 AM when he woke up the next morning. Surprisingly, 42 was still holding him, though she was still resting herself. He didn't bite her again, did he? He scanned the closest parts and sighed in relieve as he couldn't find any new bite-marks.  
It was the sound of the door that had woken him, so he peeked around, to spot some LGMs entering the science bay.

XR softly patted 42's monitor, making her screen turn on. While the robot mused how he could release her from these terrifying state an LGM walked over, waiting for XR to notice him.  
"Are you ready?" it asked as soon as it got the robot's attention.  
"Ready for what?" said robot questioned already suspecting.  
"Examinaaation," the mechanic answered.  
XR's head jerked to the left for a moment.  
Of course, what else…  
He then looked at 42, put her in balance again and stood up. Maybe what was helping him would help her as well.  
"I'm ready."

The LGM lead XR towards an apparatus he'd never seen before, but kind of resembled the one Savy's parents had been retrieved with. The LGMs must have put that one up while the little robot had still been in stand-by mode.  
Once the little ranger had rolled in, the door locked and a blinding red laser-light scanned him from head to toe… well, literally. XR couldn't deny that this light was making him aggressive at some point. He pushed the right hand against his chest, now remembering the missing garlic. Hopefully the LGMs would hurry.  
They stood in front of the big cylinder-shaped manufacture, taking their notes of whatever was changing there as a sudden clang from within made them look up. Noticing that the scanning-data was literally exploding, one of them hurried to the control panel and stopped the progress. When the door moved up again, XR dropped out of the cabin, shivering.

"What was that?" he asked, voice high pitched and trembling, as three LGMs put him up again.  
"Your vampire showed up," a forth LGM explained, poking XR's panel.  
"And while he did we could uncover his source," another LGM added.  
"Is that so?" XR asked, pinning one of the LGMs, who stood close to him, against the metal skin of the apparatus, his red eyes gleaming brightly.  
Out of the bunch of choking LGMs one had found the garlic ring on the floor and was about to pass it along when he noticed that another robot had taken a hold of the vegetable as well.  
The little mechanic turned around to spot 42 with a dark screen and red lines written as a face.  
While the LGMs was desperately tugging at the garlic-chain, another one had been sneaking behind 42, making her drop the veggie that soon arrived an LGM close to XR who put it around the ranger's neck, causing his motor to protest in a piercing whine, while the robot let go of the small mechanic, he'd been squishing before. Panicked XR started to tug on the vegetable, not having a clear enough mind to think of lifting it from his head and soon one of the LGMs had shut him down.

42 shook the colors off her screen and blinked over the science bay when it finally dawned on her. She quenched her eyes and drove off, heading straight forward to the door, but was caught by an LGM at her arm, making her almost fall over, short before she could reach her goal. A few LGMs circled her in and had soon found these two little holes in her left shoulder. 42 shook her head in defeat, sighing.  
"Craters."

-  
When team Lightyear came in, they found their fellow-ranger, offline, connected to some huge accumulator.  
"Status report," Buzz demanded at this miserable sight, while Booster slowly walked over, reaching out for his friend worriedly.  
"Don't touch!" an LGM stopped him and then turned to Buzz, "We're doing an energy transfusion here."  
"Meaning?" Booster asked, secretly praying for his little friend to be okay, since he didn't like the sound of this.  
"We're drawing off all of XR's current energy," the LGM explained.  
"It's mixed up with some really strange power sources," another one added.  
Mira stepped forward, looking the little robot over.

"You are going to recharge him, aren't you?" the Tangean wanted to know.  
"Sure," an LGM answered, walking away.  
"As soon as the really big battery is delivered," another LGM continued, while writing something down.  
"Might take a week or two," a third one then uttered while checking XR's state.  
"So long?" Booster yelped, glancing down at his little robotic friend.  
"Now, now, Booster," Buzz said, trying to comfort the Jo-Adian with these trembling lips, "you heard them… it's just for a week or two."  
"Or three," blurted another LGM who just happened to pass, hitting the spot.

-  
"Three weeks…" Buzz murmured, "That's quite a long time," he had to admit himself now.  
"But what about Commander Nebula?" Booster asked, naturally worried.  
"Yeah, what about me?" a familiar voice asked, making Booster want to sink into the floor right now. A group of LGMs immediately huddled together as a wall, covering the robot as the Commander stalked in.  
"I had some LGMs doing the devil-dance, while I was filling out their vacation requests!"  
The small mechanics exchanged some worried looks, but refused to get into the discussion, so the Commander walked over to Buzz, collegially putting his right hand on the captain's shoulder.  
"What are you hiding?" His "all of you" speaking gaze swept over team Lightyear. A firm grump escaped the Commander's throat as he noticed the smallest member missing.  
"We're not directly hiding anything," Buzz then said to calm the Commander, "it'll all be in the report."  
"I hope so…" the Commander rumbled, gave a last glare into the direction of the LGMs and then marched off.

As soon as the door had closed, Booster turned to his captain, hands folded, eyes pleading.  
"Buzz, I promised…"  
"Booster, you know exactly that the Commander has to know about everything that's going on here," Buzz said, patting the Jo-Adian's big arm, "But we can take the report to a more subjective level."

When the Commander had left the science bay, XL had been waiting for him like a loyal dog, took a last peek in and then followed his dad.  
"So? How is he?"  
The commander lifted a brow, but kept walking.  
XL, keeping up, cleared his throat, "I mean, I have the forms here, Sir."  
Grumping at the ahead lying paperwork, the Commander ripped the sheets out of XL's tiny hand, giving the little fax-machine a harsh "Now beat it!" that caused the little office-machine to flee into the direction they had come from. Arriving in the science bay, XL nearly tripped over an LGM, avoided a hit and soon came to a stop, giving the staring group a sheepish grin.  
Awkward silence filled the room until Mira put a smile on her face.  
"How cute, you were worried about your brother," she stated.  
"No, I was not!" XL blurted, adding a subdued, "How is he?"  
It was a matter of his own safety after all.

-  
After five weeks the battery had finally arrived. By this time XR had been written off already, but team Lightyear had always had a strong faith in the good. Booster was the first to know about the battery and carried it all the way from the launch bay to the science bay where Buzz and Mira had already been waiting. Gotten there, the LGMs unpacked the big energy-storage and gave it a moment of "Ooooooh." The Jo-Adian then carried it over to where XR was literally stored and watched as the LGMs plugged him in.  
And they waited.  
Five minutes.  
Ten minutes…  
Half an hour…

The hopeful expressions of the team had meanwhile faded away, leaving disappointment and grief.  
"Why isn't anything happening?", Buzz finally asked as he noticed that Booster couldn't build up the courage for it.  
"It takes a while," an LGM explained dryly, watching the robot over again.  
"How long is a while?", Booster wanted to know.

-  
Four big zeros were blinking in front of his inner eye. His clock device must have been broken. Slowly the eyes of the robot lid up. The room was dull brightened and next to him the robot found a table, decorated with garlic and something that looked like salad. In the middle of the small table stood a quite expensive looking bouquet of flowers. It must have already stood there for quite a while, since XR could tell that some of the blossoms were beginning to wither away. Leaning against the vase was his authorisation-form. The robot bit his lip, eyes flickering. He then drew out his limbs that had been stored inside of the robot's torso while he was offline. When his optics scanned the room he found Buzz, talking to some LGMs. He seemed so angry. Of course, Buzz didn't show it, but XR knew his captain, he knew when his captain was angry, he knew it well enough. And over there in a corner of the science bay he could spot Booster and Mira, sleeping huddled together on their chairs. The robot-ranger blinked once or twice, causing his clock to set automatically. 4:38 AM. No wonder they were sleeping.  
His sight soon had returned to the flowers. XR had never seen so much flowers in one place before, granted, he hadn't seen so much flowers during his whole life at all. On Rhyzome maybe, but XR had never really liked Rhyzome, so he hadn't paid so much attention to its environment. Getting these flowers here must have been quite an effort though.  
When the robot reached out for the authorisation-form, it was his after all, he found that his torso was completely wired, strongly plugged into something for he couldn't really move away. After only a few attempts he gave a sigh and rested his head cosily halfway in his torso. He still felt tired, yet he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this peaceful. The little robot shut his optics again, drifting away…

No voice in his head that kept mocking or commanding him.  
No feeling hollow or hungry.  
No urge to bite anything close to him, like the huge battery he was connected to.  
No… his tongue scanned for them, giving him a pleasant result.  
No fangs.

_/ Life after Life /_

-  
2nd Nov – 24 Nov 2008


End file.
